Ark 18 Episode 6: Rinas Last Laugh
Participants *Lucious Creed *Anti Rina *Reyna MatsumotoHDXCFVGBHNJHBGVCF And Here we Are Ohblivious: (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jGc7vNBRAYk) Rina breathed heavily as she sat back on a small boat, on it’s way to the GMAF resort. She glanced down at a blood soaked paper she held in her weak hands reading the paper carefully. “S-Says he’s supposed to be one of the cities.. n-near the GMAF tournament..” She coughed into her arm sleeve, looking at her arm she spotted blood blotches. “F-fuck..” The captain looked back at her. “Hey.. Rina how you feeling?” She smiled her crazy looking smile and big violet eyes at her friend named Jerry. “No worries I’ll be fine, I just need to find this guy..” She said wiping her mouth. Rina was slowly dying, the last mad scientist that ruined her life.. is ruining her life all over again. The medication she took to keep her healthy and safe from anything is no longer in her reach since he’s dead. The shot and injections he put in her are now catching up to her and slowly killing her, and her body is slowly shutting down. Her one last wish.. was to have a child but since she isn’t sane enough or healthy enough to conceive children she decided to clone herself… but since she doesn’t know how to do t herself she has to find Dr. Willstin’s son. Captain Jerry smiled back a little bit worried and turned back around. “Almost there Rina just need to dock. Rina smiled weakly looking down at the paper. She tried her best to remember how she was before this. Before all of this… a small tear fell down her pale cheek and dropped onto the paper she held before her. “I hope he agrees..” She whispered as she noticed he began to dock the boat. “Were here Rina! Need me to bring out the docking board?” He ask as he turned around he noticed Rina already jumped off the boat and onto the dock. “Thanks for the help Jerry!” She called out waving to him as she started walking backwards. Jerry shook his head and smiled. “Anytime Rina, Good luck doll!” He waved back laughing softly and began to set sail again. Rina turned to look forwards and saw the beautiful resort. She took a deep breath before a sharp pain hit her side causing her to fall down almost immediately. “S-Shit.. that hurt..” She grumbled holding her side but gripping tightly onto the paper. “Gotta.. get up..” She mumbled trying her best but falling down from extreme pain. Uub: His hair blew gently against the crusading wings as he stood from the highest peak on the island. This was the only quiet he’s gotten in years, Lucious piercing blue eyes met the fall of the horizon. His gaze fantasizing the flourishing scenery of the sun being swallow whole by the vast amount of Sea.Lu paced himself to sit amongst the tip of the mountain. Days at at this bashful resort and still he found it hard to smile. Being forced to come here was only the last of his worries he worried more on Lanas safety. While he plotted the Killing of Yani while bringing her him. Hopefully the two were compatible together just hopefully.Lucious enhanced gaze caught a sight amongst the see that had him feeling as if he took a shot too the back of the head from Yani and landed in heaven.((https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vt8S4Kse530))”..Rina.” Lu stated slowly slipping from the peak of the mountain,Was his mind playing tricks on him again, Lately everyones been leaving and suddenly coming back just to leave again. Lu gently rubbed his eyes pushing from where he once stood forcing a firm grip amongst the side of the mountain as he slid down to were the boats pin point was. His heart traced fast but his steps were slow, It was a dramatic moment cause even though he was in the rowdiest and loudest town on the island, He can hear nothing the sound of his heart over did it all. Lu pushed through the crowd collecting a few rowdy grunts and curses of the sorry but he could careless. swiftly pushing himself through t=where the townsmen held there clothes to dry. “ Rina.. “ Lu repeated once more, “ Hey whats the big idea no cutting “ A slightly oversized man said standing in the midst of a line that stretched towards the sea. The man held his hands on Lu’s chest but Eden felt nothing his feet continued to move even though he went no where. Lucious quickly grabbed the mans wrist snapping it in half but as he did it his eyes kept towards the sea, He walked off as if nothing happened. The crowd gasped, Lu walked faster his hair unable to keep up as it fully exposed his face, “10 years” he stated “10 long years” , Lu slowed down to the docks “ RINAAA ! “ He shouted his feet barely touching the end of the dock. Ohblivious: Rina tried to get up as she held her stomach but before she could she heard a faint noise. Someone was calling her name. “Eh?.. I must be going crazy..” She sighed looking around. “God.. I feel like I’m gonna vomit.” She sighed softly lowering her head in defeat, the sickness was taking over her body quicker now. She shut her eyes as a breeze flew by blowing her bright blue messy hair. It cascaded down her back as the breeze toned down. For the ten years she was frozen she still looked the same as she did 10 years ago. She was kept preserved until then still kind of regretting that but it was a spur of the moment. You never think of what’ll happen next when you’re running from something. Rina was always running, but realizing now it wasn’t from someone.. it was from herself. “I hope my ‘child’ has a somewhat happy life.. better than me of course. I just wish I could give birth myself.. and spend time with her and have a normal life but.. this is the best I could do. At least seeing her smile before I go would be the best..” She smiled thinking of it. Again she heard her name… but as she heard the cry again she remembered that voice. “LuLu..?” Her ears perked up as she looked around frantically. “Lucious Creed?” She got a little excited looking around, as she heard a crowd gasp and running footsteps she already knew. You could tell she looked sick.. her clothes were a bit bloody and her skin cold and pale, faint red blush cheeks. She didn’t look good but she kept her usual smile of course. “Lulu!” She smiled waving her hand as she finally stood up weakly. Uub: Lu was too infatuated by seeing her after ten years to notice the blood and stains upon her shirt, He quickly hugged her cheery face, It felt like old times..it just wasn’t old times , But why did it feel like it why did she look it ? Eden began to wander if this was a dream or not constant tapes of Drakes albums due to her never calling and here she was without a hint of aging during those ten years. Lucious slid his hands amongst her arm gently pushing her back eyeing her down from head to toe, He noticed the scratches the blood the stain and true to his heightened senses he could sense that her structure was all wrong. “Rina, You ok ? Damn it Rina you could never stay out of trouble can you “ He stated before attempting to pull her towards a bench, If she’d allow Lu would seat her next to him , “ Do you need anything ? is there anything I can do to help ? My Gosh you really need to stop getting your self into trouble ?” Lu stated in a more stern tone to keep his concern for her hidden. He was never good at showing emotion and beside Rina is the only person he felt he can relate too and talk too about anything. What would he do without her Her Dying Wish.. " Hello Reyna.." Rina stoop up folly and held her arms out for a hug, she hugged him tightly snuggling into him happily, she was so happy to see Lu again. She couldn’t believe her eyes. “Lu.. I miss you so much. I can’t believe it’s been 10 years.. you wouldn’t believe what happened to me..” She sighed looking up at him with a weak sort of smile but kept her usually cheery eyes looking up at him. “Man.. you grew up huh..” She said softly as she looked up at him noticing her messed up self. “Heh.. that’s the thing. You know.. how I was always looking for my “old self”?.. Well my new self is kind of getting greedy.. and the injections the doctor put in me is failing.. and my body isn’t agreeing with the fact that my medication isn’t in me.. it’s hard to explain but.. you know.” She followed after him as she spoke and sat down beside him. “Ahaha.. and about the 10 years of not seeing each other… I’m not sure how but my body was uh.. preserved? I was running from something don’t remember what but I went into this capsule and this scientist took me out of it 10 years later so here I am.. still look like I’m 19 a haha..” She began to cough again covering her mouth with her sleeve. A bit embarrassed she hit the blood. “But the man that took me out of the capsule was the son of the man who destroyed me.. and made me like this. He seemed like a good man though but I was scared.. and now I need his help. I want to.. aha gonna sound crazy but I was hoping to clone myself since.. I’m slowly fading away piece by piece.. and I want a part of me to be able to live on since I never got the chance.. Maybe you can help me find him!” She got excited as she took his hands looking up at him hopefully. “Please.. I’m so weak. I can barley walk anymore. I need you Lu.” She pleaded with sorrow in her eyes. She was so tired and so sick she just wanted it all to end already and for her wish to be done. “God.. I missed you Lu.” She smiled squeezing his hand. “I’m glad I get to see you before I go..” She said as she looked up at him with her usual goofy grin. Lucious couldn’t believe the words he were hearing. He heard them but yet failed to believe them any of it at in that manor . Of all people why did she have to die, Lu believed it to being fate playing tricks on him or testing his strength. Whatever it was , it was quite cruel and Lu didn't like any of it. A bit indecisive at first Lu then finally decided to gently lay his palm against her shoulder. He revealed mid smile gently nodding at her request “ Rina.. You do not deserve this I only wish I can help you more then Im able to. Bur, I made one promise to you ten years ago and I insist on keeping it believe it “ You could hear the amount of seriousness through his voice.Quickly he grabbed her up by her elbow swiftly rising her up to her feet, “ We should get going then lets find that Doctor ! “ Lu smiled before quickly formulating a thumb with his hands aiming towards his back.” Say ? Im not too old to give you a piggy back ride how about it just like old times !.. Your in no condition to walk anyway” Lu gave off a gentle smile , before quickly spinning in a ninety degree over slightly moving forwards levitating at a mid crouch . If Rina were to accept she’d jump on to his fully exposed back. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J4tusxJ_Nqk) Rina looked up at him with hope of him understanding, it was painful telling him all of this. After all he was the only person who.. treated her like she was a human and not just a crazy killing machine, he saw passed her insanity. He was her only true friend.. and he actually gave her some kind of feeling she couldn’t explain. She didn’t want to ever admit it to him but he was the most important person to her, she had met many people and he was by far the best and most caring man she has ever encountered and that made her feel some type of way. Finally after his devastated look he placed his hand on her shoulder, a sigh of relief as he smiled accepting her request. “Thank you so much.. I’m glad you understand Lulu.. The only way you can really help me is finish this… one last.. mission. Together.” She smiled weakly placing her small cold hand on his cheek and looked up at him her way of saying thanks. She could hear how heartbroken he was, which hurt her even more but she knew this was what had to be done. She was also glad she could spend her last moments with him.. of anything this would be good enough if she didn’t make it. She got up as he helped her up holding onto his bicep as she stood up weakly and coughing until tears fell down her cheek. “F-Fucking… that hurts..” She mumbled wiping her eyes. She looked at him pointing to his back and chuckled. “No way! I’d love a piggy back ride..” She giggled as she jumped onto his back holding onto him tightly but weakly trying her best to hold on tight she rested her head on him. Taking a soft breath.. “I really appreciate this Lulu.. also I’m really glad I found you, I missed you so much.” She mumbled weakly into his ear hugging him tightly as she held onto dear life. ((https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7X3Me4qPTY8)Lu allowed his hair to trail over his face, He wanted to break down but he didn’t want her to see. Why her? Lu remained stuck on that question.He can feel her grip weaken amongst his waist, It was then tears fell down his face hitting against the walk away but refused to make a sound . He didn't wanna worry her any more then he already had.Lu pace was slow he had taken the paper that lead to where the Doctor was camping out.The place looked off from this time a bit rusty and the windows guarded by barbwire. Lu paused in front of the house to rain falling amongst the two Lu setting his piercing blue gaze towards the dark clouds that thickened above them. Such a wise choice of weather meeting Edens gloomy mood that moment.Lu moved towards the steps before the house, Banging his fist against the door one might believe he was trying to break in. A slightly younger man opened the door a shot gun aimed at his Lu, Lu lifted his head his hair soaked along with his clothes he pushed his hair from his face. What was seen next was one no one would quite expect. One could finally conclude as to why he held his hair over his face using it as a hood or some sort. Edens gave was a fainted red his eyes soaked as his teeth bashed amongst each other at a vigorous speed, He breathed quite hard taking him a while to get the words out. “ She…Sh-..e.. needs your help “ Lu said, Tears rolling down his face his heart seemed to be drowning in his tears. He cried his whole way there and now he looked a mess. Most off the wetness upon his clothes was his tears and not the rain .He didn't no what to do or where to go he held her and feared letting her go. Maybe,, just maybe he can still save her she wasn't meant to die not her. Not Rina ..Lu began to think back the first time they met on that boat which almost sank with them and that fast guy who came off quite odd to Lu. Lu gave a sly smile he was surprised he could still smile. “ What.. Yeah yeah come in “ Doctor said moving to the side allowing an entry way for the two. She smiled weakly holding onto him, slowly feeling weaker and weaker but she held onto to her breath as long as she could. Keeping strong as she always did, keeping strong for herself.. and Lu. She really didn’t want to let him see her go.. but she only had enough time. She felt him take the paper from her hand as is dangled weakly around him. The small pitter patter of the rain hit her cheeks, she could feel all the energy in her body flow out of her slowly and painfully. The rain water felt cool and nice.. but it wasn’t making her any better. Looking up her eyesight was a bit blurry. Her violet eyes fading into a dull looking color and her pale skin getting colder and colder. She noticed they arrived, since she saw a strange looking house, these scientists always found weird places to live in. All she heard was banging on a door and the door opening. Rina’s bright blue hair was soaked and cascaded down her back, looking up weakly from behind Lu she saw the doctor and a quick glance at Lu’s face. Her heart sank noticing his red eyes and tears mixed with rain on his face. She tried to speak but her throat was closing up on her. She moaned from pain gripping his shirt tightly finally letting out a held in cough pulling her face aside so she would cough away from him, small blood splattered on the floor outside before the doctor let them in. As they walked in Rina climbed off Lu’s back. “D-Doctor.. please help me.” The doctor’s eyes widened noticing Rina and remembering her immediately. “Hey.. you’re that girl that my father.. uh..” He got quiet. “Er, you don’t look too good please sit down.” He said moving close to help her take a seat but Rina pushed him aside. “NO!.. p-please I just need you.. to do me a favor.” She pleaded holding onto his arm so she wouldn’t fall over. “I.. I need you to re-create me.. make a clone of me. I wanted to have kids.. but as you can see.. I’m not stable enough. All I ask of you … please.. help me. I’m sure your father left some left over DNA from myself you can take whatever you need off of me. Just please.” She pleaded with tears pouring down her face, she was never this much of a wreck, nor was she ever this desperate for help, she refused to look at Lu but all she could do was stand there helplessly. The doctor finally cleared his throat and spoke up as he looked at her. “A-Alright fine. This will at least be something for what my father had done.. to you. I’m sure he put your DNA somewhere in a safe too.. he was very fond of you.” He said walking off and putting away his gun. Rina sighed softly, she couldn’t stand much and finally hurried to a chair and sat down. “I hope this works..” She mumbled now looking at Lu, she held a faint smile. Lu smiled back at her gently grabbing her soft hands without flinching at how cold they were. “ Rina.. I will never forget you .. No I-I can never forget you. “ Lu quickly pulled her into a hug. “ Why’d you have to go soo soon There was so much we could have done.. soo many things to see.. Why Rina“ Lu pleaded before the doctor made his way into the room. “ It’s ready “ Hw would walk back in expecting the two too follow.. They’d make there way into a dark room equipment and chemicals scattered everywhere. A test table with wires connected to a tube large enough to hold two people. Lu gently laid her amongst the table The Doctor quickly strapping her to the table then to the tube. The Doctor quickly jamming in a few numbers while ordering Lu to stand back while at the same time he found it so hard to do. Lu took a step back the machine started the vital signs amongst the machine began to brittle quickly weakening. “ Whats going on ?! “ Lu shouted “the storm it’s blocking my signal” The doctor shouted Lu snarled before ruining off to the wires quickly tightening his grasp amongst both ends. “ What are you doing you’ll get yourself killed ! “ He shouted Lu gave him a stern stare as his Chi awakened like an Owl at the sight of moons light, Lu was his stand a justice stand and used his Chi to charge the machine and give a boost to Rinas Dna accelerating them at a quicker pace to where it would quickly awaken her daughter while giving her a boost to her chi her self. “ RINNNNAAA ! “ Lu shouted as the Chi left his body The chi turned into one of an Owl it looked as if it was Lus guardian as it also kept hold of the wire. It would had seem as if lu were giving Rinas daughter a stand herself. “ Incredible” The doctor stated before Lu fell back pacing himself towards Rina . A small tear rolled down her cheek, quickly wiping it away as she pulled away from his grasp with her right hand and squeezed his hands a bit smiling up at him. “That makes me really happy Lulu..” She got up as he pulled her into a hug, taking a deep breath she smiled. Being in Lu’s arms.. it was all she could ask for right now. She turned to look at the doctor and nodded following after him, the room was dark and a bit eerie. She laid on the table nervously looking around. The table looked too familiar… and it hit her. Flashbacks of when she was on the table with Dr.Winstin.. and him injecting her with strange liquids and the pain she felt. The table gave her chills and she felt sick. The straps tightened onto her, she shut her eyes trying her best to ignore her mind. She heard noises flickering as her eyes were shut. “W-What’s going on?” She asked weakly. She opened her eyes to look at Lu, her eyes shot wide open. “Lu!? What’re you doing?!” She cried out trying to rip from the straps. Rina felt a shot of electricity run through her, an extreme amount of pain ripped through her fragile body, she breathed heavily her eyes a bit foggy as she looked over at Lu. “O-Oh my god Lu.. please.. please say you’re ok. Lu..” She begged with tears running down her cheeks one after another. She looked over at him and at the doctor. “Is he ok!? CHECK IF HE’S OKA—“ She paused having another coughing fit, the stress taking over her once more. “Gah.. god..” She squeezed her eyes shut looking at the doctor with pained eyes. “… Did.. did it work?” She asked weakly now as the large tube opened slowly.. and a large puff of smoke left the tube and a small girl with long black hair, and bangs walked out. Her cold red eyes were sharp and her skin was like a porcelain doll. Everything froze in place. Rina was in a state of confusion. This girl looked nothing like her then another memory hit her. Except this time.. it was realization. “This girl… that was the old me Lu. Lulu.. we found the old me.. finally.. after all this time.” She was hit with her memory remembering everything, everything before she was a phsyco. When she was a heartless soul, when everything was easier to not care or show care, but thank fully her mission was completed. All this time she was looking for her old self.. and she found her. Lu held her hand gently laying her back against his chest holding her up a bit “ Yep .. We.. found her “ Lu smiled wipping away his tears no riving the little girl resembled Rina so much. The Doctor stood quiet he allowed the two to get there moment remaining quiet for the time being. He held her forehead “ Rina you dont have to go.. stay with me ..with her “ he softly stated closing his eyes awaiting for some sign of comfort. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jGc7vNBRAYk) Rina stared at the girl as she walked closer to her, she looked a bit confused standing there but walked up to Rina when she noticed her. Rina looked up at Lu and smiled weakly. “Lu.. I just want to thank you so much for everything you’ve done for me. You really are a true hero. You’ve always been there for me from beginning and now the end. I just need one last thing. Take care of Reyna for me when I’m gone.. God I love the name Reyna.. let her live the life I should have lived.. and continued. Ke-Keep her away from crazy scientists please.” Rina looked up at Lu’s hopeful sweet face and placed her hands on hs cheeks leaning up to place a soft kiss on his lips. As she pulled away tears ran down her cheeks lie crazy, she sniffled weakly “I’ve always loved that stupid smile of yours Lu.” She said as she pulled away. Now looking over at Reyna she motioned for her to come over to her. Reyna walked up to Rina with a blank look in her face. Before she could let go of her last breath she handed over her Katana to Reyna with tears rolling down her cheeks as she muttered her last words.. "Please.. Reyna, don't ever let this go. Take it please and never forget me.. Lu will be here for you. I’m sorry I can’t stay.. Just please cherish what you have ok?” Just then Rina looked up at Lu and smiled one last time and passed with a sweet smile on her face.. as Reyna stood there quietly. With an emotionless look, looking around she held a blank stare at everyone around her and turned back to look at Rina. Reyna had literally just met this woman not too long ago but she knew she held a debt to this woman for holding on so long just to let Reyna be born. She couldn't feel saddness or remorse but she knew it wasn't a good feeling to see this woman die. Finally as she looked down at her she spoke. "Yes mother." She whispered leaning down to kiss her cold wet cheek as she shut her eyes slowly. "Rest well." She said pulling away. Rina was gone but at least she left a piece of her and her soul will never be lost. Reyna glanced up at Lu and saw his sad face and tears.. slowly she walked up to him tilting her head a bit confused she took his hand and squeezed it a bit. In a bit of a monotoned voice she spoke. “It’s ok. I’ll be a good memory of her, I may not be the best but it’s something. I could tell she loved you.” Rina said as she tippy toed to reach his face wiping his tears. She looked dark and eerie but her heart was pure and sweet to those in need.Just like Rina.. Lu held a tight grasp upon her dying breath, his tears flooded his face. Don't leave me Rina please he pleaded keeping a fimm grip amongst her hand. It was at that moment the drastic happened there lips touching was enough to keep his heart running for miles. He long awaited this moment he had feelings for her since the day they first laid eyes upon each other. Pictures of there past hegan to formulate around him. His tears fell more and more and even as she pulled away he still reached in to kiss her with such burning passion. He held his grip amongst her hand and just like that she was gone."Rina...answer me Rina..you’re not dead you can't be Rina its a trick right..well it isnt funny anymore.." Lu buried his head into her neck "Rina..." he turned towards Reyna she was just as beautiful as her mother. Lu forced a smile quickly pulling her close hugging her tightly. The two walked across the beach Rinas body upon Lu's back enjoying her last piggy back ride. Her body was then buried upon that beach where the moon lit brightest. He held Reynas hand over her mothers body." We just lost our self an Angel.." lu smiled "your mother never failed to make me happy even on my roughest day all she had to say was lulu and i felt all better..there was this one tim.e.." Lu stated before giving Reyna tales of how great her mother was she laughed everyone around her laughed but who knew this would be her last laugh.. 'THE END' Category:Ark 18